


everlasting fame and glory

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, based on German folklore of Faust, how to sell your soul because you never got over a breakup 101, inspired by Mephisto!Jaehwan and CEO Wonshik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Kim Wonshik starts a new music label and desperately prays for its success. Mephisto appears to bargain for his soul in return for fame and glory.To tempt him, Mephisto takes the form of a past lover - Lee Jaehwan.





	everlasting fame and glory

Wonshik spaces out, looking at the ticking clock. It's a few minutes past midnight but with the amount of stress he is under, it feels like the night should already be over. Outside his apartment and on the streets of Seoul, nightlife has just begun. People are milling about, street markets and food vendors setting up as clubs start filling up.

June 27 has barely begun but it already is the most important date in his life so far. The day he launches his own music label. From arranging on a laptop in a closet sized room to his own studio to his own company. Groovl1n is the biggest risk he will ever take and there is no turning back now.

His phone vibrates and the screen on his laptop refreshes. Many more replies and retweets are attached to the official Twitter announcement. The follower counts are steadily rising and the hashtags climb the trends list. The Naver articles have a burst in reactions and comments and netizens have started discussing the announcement on many forums.

Wonshik even has haters already, God bless their souls.

_"You're probably the first man who has asked for his enemies and obstacles to be blessed."_

Wonshik starts. Even the voice in his head sounds like Jaehwan now. How much more pathetic can he get? Not every tall man he sees is Jaehwan, not every silhouette or shadow passing is Jaehwan and not every voice he hears is Jaehwan. Wonshik needs to accept the fact that he is gone.

In silent moments like this, his traitorous brain betrays him by expressing loneliness and replaying a reel of memories. It’s a special kind of loneliness that heartbroken people feel.

He sighs and gets up to grab a wine glass and a bottle from the cabinet. If he can't sleep or clear his mind and focus, then he will drink to keep himself occupied. He can't pronounce the name of the brand but he recognizes good red wine from how earthy the flavour is on his tongue.

"One of the better ones"

"Who's there?!" Wonshik yells. He replaced the wine glass with the nearest knife and holds it tightly. The door swings and closes behind him and he turns sharply.

"There won't be any need for that now" the intruder says, gently pushing the knife away by its tip. The sharp edge slices his finger and a drop of blood oozes out.

"Jaehwan?" Wonshik asks, watching the man put the finger close to his mouth and lick the blood away.

"If that's what you want to call me" the intruder shrugs.

Wonshik steps away. This man looks like his Jaehwan but clearly isn't. His hair is straight and done up whereas his Jaehwan preferred to leave his hair curly and forehead hidden under his bangs. His Jaehwan has warm chocolate eyes whereas this intruder's eyes are dark enough to be black. This intruder stands taller, more self assured whereas his Jaehwan tends to make himself small in an attempt to protect himself from the world.

"What sick joke is this?" Wonshik asks angrily.

"Oh but it isn't a joke at all, is it?" the intruder - no Jaehwan - no this man, asks.

"Who are you?" Wonshik demands.

"No one of any significance" the intruder - no Jaehwan - sings.

"And yet here you are, past midnight, in my house" Wonshik accuses.

"Oh, I never said I didn't have an agenda" the intruder smiles.

His eyes twinkle the way Jaehwan's eyes used to. This is Jaehwan, isn’t it? It’s Jaehwan. His Jaehwan. His eyes twinkle the same and no one in this world can replicate the loveliness they hold. Wonshik hates how he is still weak for Jaehwan’s eyes. But he lets Jaehwan take the knife out of his hands and put it away.

Jaehwan cups Wonshik's face and looks into his eyes. "So many thoughts in your head. I can see them all running through your mind."

"You're under so much stress, love" Jaehwan says softly. Wonshik sighs, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Jaehwan's hands. He has missed the warmth of his beloved.

"Oh dearest" Jaehwan says, pulling Wonshik in. the familiar nickname tugs on the strings of his heart painfully.

"What stone have you left unturned to bring your record label up?" he continues. "From shaking hands with corrupt officials to calling in favours for studio spaces… How much did you have to bribe the registrar again? Didn’t you get lucky with his daughter being a fan? Or was that the marketing head you were going to hire till you found out he was suspected of fraud?"

"They always said it was going to be hard" Wonshik says, resting his head on Jaehwan's shoulder. Jaehwan automatically puts his arms on Wonshik's waist and Wonshik reciprocates without even thinking about it.

"Don't you get scared thinking about the future? It isn't just you anymore is it? There are two more people who are totally dependent on you. That would really scare me. Imagine ruining three people’s lives at once and not just one."

Wonshik's hold on Jaehwan loosens. Jaehwan pulls away and looks at Wonshik evenly. Wonshik hesitates, fighting with the insecurities in his mind and trying to decide what the correct reply should be. Failure is not an option he entertains. Neither is admission of a possibility of it.

"I could make these fears go away" Jaehwan proposes, leaning forward.

"How?" Wonshik asks. Jaehwan always knows the right words to say. There is nothing that Jaehwan can do of course. But to hear him attempt it is enough to reassure Wonshik’s troubled mind for a moment.

"Don't worry about the nitty gritties my love. The details lie with the devil. All you have to do is give me your soul and everlasting fame and glory are yours" Jaehwan promised.

"Everything I have is yours" Wonshik says without missing a beat.

"Be careful with promises you make love" Jaehwan warns.

"I won't break your heart again. I promise" Wonshik begs.

This is a scary repeat of their break up. Wonshik knows it was his fault for being so absorbed in his work that he neglected Jaehwan. God knows how many times Jaehwan had tried to work things out and been patient as Wonshik made him his second priority again and again. But eventually his patience had run out. Wonshik had begged him not to leave and promised to do better. But Jaehwan had warned him not to make promises he couldn’t keep.

"I'll give up the entire world for you. Just to have you back."

"So greedy. You've always wanted everything you lay your eyes on" Jaehwan laughs. "Ambitious in your art and ambitious in your love. But you must choose one and only one, dearest. You only have one soul to give after all."

Wonshik starts to protest but is silenced by a finger on his lips. "I insist on you thinking this through" Jaehwan smiles at him.

Wonshik knows the answer. He should say Jaehwan. His world has always been Jaehwan. He has never loved anyone more than he has ever loved the man in front of him.

And yet, Wonshik hesitates.

Jaehwan grins at him. The last time he grinned at him like this was the first time they had sex in the restroom of a restaurant while an important album release party went on outside. It's a grin full of mischief. All his evil intentions on display.

"Everlasting fame and glory" Jaehwan says, sealing the deal with a kiss.

Wonshik stumbles. The kiss leaves him dazed and the gaze makes Jaehwan even more tempting. He leans in for another kiss. Something deeper and more passionate. He needs Jaehwan _so so bad_ …

"Time to go to sleep dearest" Jaehwan says.

"Jaehwan…" Wonshik whimpers. But Jaehwan isn’t wrong. He feels drowsy. Perhaps it is the exhaustion kicking in now that the adrenaline rush has ebbed away. Jaehwan’s presence is also a source of great comfort. His eyes start to droop, blinks drawn out.

"Mephistopheles actually. But it doesn't matter because you won't remember it in the morning" Jaehwan says.

Nothing makes sense but Wonshik nods anyways. It'll make sense in the morning. That's what Jaehwan said right? He trusts Jaehwan. So he closes his eyes and goes to sleep in his beloved's arms.

Mephistopheles knows this. A former lover is the easiest temptation for weak humans. He does quite like the body. His former lover is quite handsome and could break more hearts should he choose to give up the cute facade.

But that is neither here nor there. Mephistopheles carries Wonshik to his bed and lays him down. He even tucks him in for the sake of completeness of his act.

He runs a finger over his lips. The deal is sealed. This is only the beginning of Kim Wonshik's many sins. He is only here to provide the gentle nudge into the abyss that starts his fall from grace.

He snaps his fingers and the bulldog sleeping in the corner wakes up. The dog growls and Mephistopheles is glad he had the foresight to put the distraction out of the way. He disappears, leaving the pet barking at thin air.

This isn’t the last Kim Wonshik will see of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hastily put together based on an AU idea I had on Twitter here and the original German Folklore of Faust that inspires the Mephisto musical.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
